Post Training Relief
by Man of Sitruuna
Summary: One-shot. Sakura has finally realised where her happiness lies. Because of this, while on her way to meet Naruto after his solo training, she has a saucy daydream about her blonde teammate... Implied NaruSaku / SakuNaru. PWP. Lemon. R&R. Don't follow, fic is complete and will not be updated.


**Disclaimer: STILL don't own Naruto...*takes a bath and throws a switched-on toaster in with him***

**For this fic, Sakura and Naruto are 18 years of age. Just thought I'd let you know before you try and cry pae****do...**

* * *

**Post-Training Relief**

**A Naruto One-Shot**

For once, Sakura knows exactly what she's doing.

She's heading for her team's training ground under the darkness of the clouds that are banishing the moon's charming, soothing veneer of transparent white silk from touching the grass beneath her shoes. She knows fully well that Naruto will be there…covered in sweat…tired…likely to be missing his jacket and underlying fishnet…his body looking so ragged and physically magnetising that she would have no choice but to force submission from both him and it with _certain_ _techniques_.

Finally, she's grown up and opened her eyes. At last, she has seen just what has become of that which she had chased so adamantly for year after year. To love a killer and traitor birthed so many horrible 'what if' consequences pertaining to what would have happened if he had accepted her. Surely the village would throw her into disrepute, the Hokage may have relieved her of her apprenticeship, and possibly swapped her for someone with 'greater inclination to support the village and not one fallen man'. What of any children? Would they be mocked and scolded as the offspring of a violent traitor? Would they feel what Naruto had suffered through his independent upbringing?

Now, she pays no more attention to those fleeting thoughts. She is a woman who knows what she wants. Only one person had truly supported her at every turn, never raising a hand or displaying his back in defiance nor revolt; not once would he move to strike her like she had to him for so long. Finally, six years down the line, she has no doubt as to what her life needs in order to become complete and woe-free.

Naruto had already been hers for a long time, no doubt about it. And at last, she would willingly be his.

The flaring of her hormones, the swell of her chest and the tingle below her stomach as her eyes cascaded over her teammate's form earlier in the day only sought to drive her impatience. She could wait no longer. She was finally ready to commit herself to him, knowing all too well that he was already doing so with himself untoward her. Every step against the ground drives her closer to what she truly feels will become her future in peace and, most importantly, love.

Two hundred metres from the treeline, she only hears her footsteps. The smacking of her boot soles against naturally smooth tree limbs becomes the only hint of her presence. Her speed, slightly rushed in comparison to any other calmly moving, tree hopping shinobi, forces a rush of mild summer air into her ears. To the pink-haired beau, it's like she is sat on a beach: a cool breeze knocking the unruly bangs out of her face, and the sound of the ocean waving over her eardrums. It's such a calming feeling, and it seems to be such an appropriate scene-setter considering how she's planning to talk to _her_ blonde knucklehead.

One hundred metres away from the clearing of the training ground: A deep, but oddly quiet humming sound makes itself known for but a second. Sakura notices the noise, but cannot identify a cause or a source. She sees no need to sidetrack her current objective, and so she pushes onward to her destination.

Fifty metres later, she hears the same sound. A deep and hoarse drone, a by-product of physical exertion, rings through the dense wood ahead of her. This time, she doesn't need extra data, for the source is the object she is eagerly seeking out. It's _his_ voice, projecting the uncomfortable nature and sensation of his training-induced aches and pains. Sakura has never expected anything less, which is the reason for the tender smile that quickly graces her smooth, cream-tinted face. If Naruto felt no pain, then there certainly wouldn't be any gain; ergo, he would constantly push until he could move no further. Such dedication was to be admired, not just in its application of his training, but also in his attempts to capture her heart.

It doesn't matter to Sakura that Naruto's last invite for a date was more than three months ago, most likely because it was the last time she was going to say 'no' to him, she's more than confident that he is still waiting for her. As far as she has seen to this day, the glint in Naruto's eyes never appears whenever his gaze falls upon another female; it's a look solely reserved for her, _his_ Cherry Blossom. Simply awarding herself the title in her head makes her feel giddy, and it urges her to push off another wooden limb with renewed anxiety.

Maybe, she thinks, he might need some…_special medical attention_ for his possible cricks and muscle knots. She starts to imagine herself kneeling behind his slack and grounded posture, feeling the tautness of his pectorals under her bare, but otherworldly soft fingertips, and the way his trapeziums and deltoids would slip and slide under her palms from the sweat and the pressure of her caring…_medical massage_. She would revel in his groans of relief as she loosened his shoulders with a tight grip, or his sighs of elation as her fingertips ran with a feather light touch through his hair and over his scalp. As his mind would become sealed from the sensual barrage, he would barely hear her own heavy, lusty breaths, or her whispered promises, telling him that she would gladly make the sensation increase tenfold.

For the first time, she would willingly wish at that moment that his thoughts were all categorised under _'Nothing Short of an Erotic Novel'_. Maybe, she would look over his shoulder, and the amalgamation of moonlight and shadow would boldly highlight the tightening fabric of his pants. She would reach around him, caressing the deep valleys in his abdomen as her hand sank toward his waistband, all while her laboured breaths would caress his whiskers and add further heat to his blush. Finally, he would break, snapping her lips up with his own as her hand would finger at his zipper. No doubt she would savour the faint but predictable taste of miso ramen on his tongue as she plundered his mouth, and the feral growl he would produce as her fingers wrapped around his unveiled organ would make her ministrations feel truly appreciated.

Perhaps, just _perhaps_, as her vest and bra get all but ripped from her body, and her lower lips begin to drench her shorts from the anticipation, he would graze her neck with his intimidating canines, murmuring about how it's his dream come true, and how he will make her body quiver at the mere utterance of her name in that dominating, animalistic tone. Her hand would _squeeze_ him as she gently pumped, and she would feel his hands grapple harshly at her nylon-covered buttocks in response. The action would make her head fly back in rapture, allowing him to consume her pink, stony nipples. But he wouldn't stop there, he would try and take her whole C-cup breast, tasting every inch of her soft mounds…kissing, licking, biting, and suckling like a newborn.

As the shock rockets up her spine, she would return the favour, working her hand over him at speed, feeling the stickiness of his pre-ejaculate coat her palm, while her other would hastily grab at her shorts, panties included, and rapidly slide them down to her knees, where the ground would halt them for the time being. Her mind would be too saturated with physical pleasure to notice the dual slashes of the kunai, and how her soaked shorts would fall away from her legs, soiled and only suitable for the trash thereafter. But that didn't bother her, because she would be displayed, as everything she was, in front of the man she could no longer restrain her desire for.

After pulling his clamping lips away from her beautiful breasts, leaving them completely soaked with his saliva, he would force her mouth to his, and she would be a fool to deny him. She would move to sit atop him, lips still united, with legs splayed in submission, knees digging into the soft soil either side of his waist.

No words would be said, mostly because they would not be needed, as their bodies would be able to convey their carnal desires in a greater way than any form of literacy. For the second time, her hands would explore the ridges and depressions on his stomach, before one would fall further from grace and grasp the embodiment of his passion once again. The exquisite shock of his sex rubbing and twitching with fervour against her most sacred opening would bring a moan of equal intensity from both soon-to-be-lovers.

Her hands would come to rest on his shoulders, and his to her wide, curvy hips as his first inch breached her body. Inch number two; his shoulders would leak blood from her prying fingernails, and her hips would mark the blooming of pale bruises from his vice-like grip.

Her impatience would get the better of her, and she would slam down unregrettably upon his waist. Their dual cry would echo over the grassy plain, wash over the nearby stream, and collide with the high stone ridges beyond. They would be too far from any other form of civilisation for their moans of ardour to be received by any pairs of ears other than their own. The moment, for once, would be all about them.

She would find herself surprised at how little pain there was, and would chalk it down to the loss of her hymen. She would retract her eyelids a millimetre or two, and find her blonde Adonis sending her an azure stare filled with care, concern and, most importantly, unrestrained love. Seeing that sight would make her smile in synchronisation with the raising of her hips.

The friction of his solid flesh against her labia would feel deliciously enrapturing, and the way he would fill her every time she rubs her hips against his would spawn an idle fire just centimetres away from the deepest point that he could reach. Even as she continues to rise and fall, using high pitched moans and wails as the vocal translation of her ecstasy, she could still not sate the embers sitting just below her cervix. She would tell him, almost beg him, in fact, to go harder, to force his body even deeper into her channel; naturally, he would never be so stupid as to deny his cherry blossom that desire. Her chest would playfully bounce as her blonde lover drove into her with his remaining after-training stamina…not that he's ever easily exhausted, though. As he drives his hips upward, he would use his unfaltering grip on hers to harshly pull her down, causing the loud slapping sound of their sweat-painted skin to join the noises that would already be echoing over the training ground.

She would feel some stammering in his rhythm, but her mind would be too sexually whitewashed to say anything, let alone complain. Fortunately, her new kanojo would somehow sense her thoughts. It would be the main reason for why he would suddenly roll them over, planting his elbows on the ground on either side of her flushed cheeks. She would feel the soft, night-cooled grass on her back contrast with the coital heat blooming over her face, chest, tightened stomach, and erogenous zone, all the way down to her toes, which she would curl from the unbelievable feeling the blonde's organ would sustain inside her. Jade and Sapphire would stare each other down for but a few short moments before she would roll her hips again, and desperately whisper her biggest wish to him.

The wish for him to make love to her, and to fuck her senseless at the same time.

He would smile, not grin…_smile_, before retracting his hips and slowly pushing back in. It would only take seconds for her moans of rapture and pants of delight to return to the norm; but before long she would tell him to drive into her harder and faster than before, only to be taken away on a tide of sexual pleasure as his _incredibly strong_ thrusts would rock her body back and forth, swaying her breasts hypnotically. After she screams his name up to the heavens once…and then twice…he would finally tell her the words she has been looking forward to hearing the most.

He would tell her he loved her.

He would have a perfect sense of timing. Just as he said those three words, along with her name, he would drive in deep enough to finally hit what was now a raging inferno in her channel. He would keep ramming into her as she screamed his name, telling Kami herself that it was an orgasm to covet, and that the blonde was the man who had done it to her. His own grunts, groans and pants would increase, and he would lean down to confidently tell her that he would release nowhere else but inside her. It was a subliminal message:

'_You are mine now, and my seed in your womb will prove it.'_

She wouldn't even have to think about her answer, for she knows it's the only place she would truly allow his essence to go from now on…other than possibly down her throat and to her stomach, as well. She was slowly becoming curious about how his ejaculation would taste…

She would tell him not to hold back with unremitting bliss, and within seconds, she would feel her body gain a new fluid; hot, viscous, and full of life. The thought of what the end result could be would bring her unbridled joy, but she would also feel down, knowing that she was not yet ready to bear a child. She would be sure to place the standard contraceptive jutsu later. But for the moment, she would want nothing more than to lay in post-coital bliss with her new love. The man that she feels deserves more happiness than even the entire world could offer, because he means that much to her, and deserves nothing but a painless future.

So fast has her wandering mind played the scenario, she notices that she is now only ten metres away from the treeline. She briefly finds herself amazed that she has managed to negotiate the trees in her perverted daze, but she mostly chalks it down to muscle memory and well-trained spacial awareness.

The same hoarse voice mirthlessly calls out again, only slightly quieter, but it still doesn't stop the pink-haired medic from smiling with genuine humour. Finally, the density of the wood tapers off, showing the lone silhouette sat on the grass, one leg bending towards the body it's attached to, the other idly pointing out to the front.

The clouds finally recede, and allow the moon to light up Sakura's destination. The moment she lands in the clearing, she feels his eyes upon her face. Despite his feelings for her, she admires his respectfulness, and how he only keeps his eyes fixed to hers, and very rarely steals glances at her chest or any other part of her body.

On the other hand, _his_ body, covered only by his pants and shinobi sandals is nothing short of a marble statue: His chest broad, his arms strong, his legs sturdy, his abs beautifully carved and his face…perfect. Her steps are slow, if only to accommodate the very faint sway of her hips, but she can tell that Naruto notices. Cheerfully, he raises his arm and energetically waves it in her direction, telling her in a greater method than words that he is genuinely pleased to see her, and that she is one of, if not the, only thing that lights up his day.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" His voice is heavy and breathy. If Sakura doesn't know better, she would be thinking that he's already being seductive. Already reminiscing on her vision from thirty seconds ago, she resumes her slow, temptress-like approach.

The broad smile on her face…is _far_ from innocent.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? I know, I know, it's not chapter 2 of 'Face the Music'.**

**I'll explain what's going on: I'm actually writing a new NaruIno fic (standard anime and manga world, and not related to the 'Just Reward' universe in any way). It'll be kind of angsty, quite mature, too; but it'll also concentrate on Sakura quite a bit. What you just read above, is actually part of the first chapter of this new NaruIno fic I'm on about. However, I changed the ending to suit a NaruSaku.**

**The thing is...I just _saw_ this work as a standalone NaruSaku one-shot as well. So I thought, 'Why not get the best of both worlds?'**

**Not to mention that this only took me about 5 non-stop hours to write, anyway; which is _much_ shorter than it takes me for a basic 13,000-15,000 word chapter for any of my other works. **

**I don't know about you, but I think my choice of present tense in this was right on. Past tense would have made it crap IMO.**

**Next Update: I absolutely, solemnly promise that it'll be Chapter 2 of 'Face the Music'.**

**FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED! IF YOU LIKE/LOVE IT, FAVOURITE IT! IF YOU LOVE IT, REVIEW IT! IF YOU HATE IT...TOUGH SHIT, WRITE A REVIEW TELLING ME _WHY_ YOU HATE IT! CONSTRUCTIVELY CRITICISE AS WELL IF YOU MUST! **

**AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD...DON'T REQUEST A STORY ALERT! THIS IS A ONE-SHOT, HENCE IT IS ALREADY C.O.M.P.L.E.T.E!**


End file.
